


An Act of Treachery

by th3craft3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterfell had an unexpected visitor. Sansa is... jealous? And Ghost is a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Treachery

They called her a princess. She wasn’t really a princess though as Jon had informed her. But the woman riding a white palfrey approaching them easily looked the part of royalty without even trying. Even some of the smallfolk stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the Wildling lady. She looked regal as she was clad all in white, even the bearskin fastened at her shoulder. A white blur ran past her and the normally quiet and introverted Ghost was running to greet the guest. _“Traitor.”_ Sansa thought annoyingly. Ghost had been her constant companion whenever Jon wasn’t around and now it seemed somebody else had the loyalty of the giant direwolf.

Val dismounted from her horse prematurely to greet the direwolf by scratching the back of its ears and she was rewarded by an eager nuzzle on her legs. Sansa was getting more annoyed by the minute at the sight and the way the direwolf was behaving. She was thankful that Jon wasn’t there. She can only imagine how he would’ve welcomed their beautiful guest.

Sansa waited for a couple more minutes until they were facing each other. She was a bit taller than the blond and it gave her a bit of solace.

“It is customary to bow when presented to the lady of the Castle.” Maester Harwin, the temporary maester of Winterfell until Sam comes back informed the Wildling Princess.

Val turned to the man and gave him an intense stare before looking back at Sansa. “We do not bow or kneel.” she said pointedly at Sansa.

“It’s okay.” Sansa replied, masking her irritation since she was expecting the rough personality of the freefolk. “Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Val.” she told the other woman and tried to conjure up a smile. “Maester, would you be so kind to escort the lady to the guest chambers?” she instructed the other man. “I hope to see you tonight at supper my Lady.”

“Thank you. I would be looking forward to it.” Val stated plainly, maintaining a straight face. “And I’d like to speak to your husband as well.” she added when Sansa was about to go.

Sansa was taken aback by the last remark. “Husband?” she asked, brows in confusion.

“Yes, where is that fool Jon Snow?” Val asked, smiling brightly.

“The King is out on a hunt.” Sansa replied. “And he is not my husband. He’s my cousin.” she pointed out but her cheeks were suspiciously getting red and Val had to wonder why the lady looked so flustered.

“Is that so?” Val mused. “I heard the news that some kneeler queen had stolen his heart. It was just some spearwives tale it seems.” she remarked and gave Sansa a... was it a hopeful smile?

Val turned to the waiting maester. “Lead the way, kneeler.”

“Come, Ghost.” Sansa said as she also turned to leave but the direwolf looked conflicted as it stared between her and Val.

“Go on.” Val told the beast and it slowly got up and followed Sansa.

* * *

 

When Jon had returned from the hunt with a wild boar and a couple of hares, he was greeted by Arya who was lurking at the stables with Nymeria and her three pups.

“You have a visitor.” Arya remarked.

“Who?” Jon asked with an exasperated voice. “Another bloody Lord to curry favor?”

“Nope.” Arya replied. “Some wildling princess, I heard.” she added while cleaning Needle, not sparing him a glance.

“Val?” Jon wondered with a smile on his face.

“Seems like it.” Arya answered. “And you should visit Sansa too. She looked agitated. Must be something important.” The King nodded and smiled at her as he handed the reins of his horse to the stable-boy. He went to visit Sansa first and he found her at her usual spot in front of the hearth in the Lord’s solar. Normally she would be knitting something or reading a book but she was gazing intently at the fire when he entered. Ghost was sprawled out at her feet.

“Sansa...” Jon greeted warily and her head abruptly turned to where he was standing by the doorway, she was clearly surprised by his presence.

“Jon.” she greeted and stood up, making Ghost stir as well. “How’s the hunt?”

“We caught a boar.” he replied as he made his way to her. “I’ve instructed the cooks to prepare it for tonight.” He reached the chair opposite her and sat down. “Arya told me that you looked agitated. What’s the matter?” he asked and his face lined with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sansa answered and Jon stared at her for a moment, his eyes lingering on her blue orbs to make sure she wasn’t lying. But with Sansa, it was always difficult. She had been very good at keeping things from others.

“Okay.” Jon acquiesced after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. “Arya told me we have a visitor.” he said standing up to go by the window and stare outside, not noticing Sansa’s annoyed sigh in the process.

“Yes. Lady Val arrived awhile ago.” Sansa said although the tone of her voice was barely audible. “She said she needs to speak to you.”

“I guess there’s a problem between them and the Umbers again.” Jon said tiredly as he looked back at Sansa. “I better see to it then.” He made a move for the door when Sansa reached for his arm which she immediately let go when he stared at her with a raised brow.

“Can I come along?” she asked and Jon nodded his approval. They went out of the solar with Ghost trailing behind them.

* * *

 

They found the Wildling princess in the training yard, sparring with Arya. She looked to be enjoying herself when Ghost bounded over and playfully tackled the lady to the ground while Arya laughed.

“The traitor.” Sansa remarked again with annoyance and this time with Jon to hear.

“I beg your pardon?” Jon asked in between his laugh as well and stared at Sansa confusingly. Sansa huffed. “Ghost.” she simply said.

“Oh, you’ve never seen me sulk when he was spending most of his time with you.” Jon remarked. It was in jest but then Sansa realized she’d become possessive of the direwolf and more disturbing, possessive of it’s owner. Which was wrong. Although he was her cousin and not her half-brother as what was previously believed, she still thought what she _may_ have felt sometimes was unacceptable.

She looked back at Val who was still trying to get away from Ghost. The lady’s honey-blond hair was undone, her eyes almost as blue as her Tully ones and a wildness about her that’s akin to Arya. _“Lovely and lethal.”_ she thought.

“She’s pretty isn’t she?” She found herself asking Jon.

Jon looked at Val for a long moment then turned back to Sansa. “Val? Aye she is pretty.” He stated which didn’t sit quite well in the pit of Sansa’s stomach but she ignored that seed of... was it jealousy? Instead she gave Jon a small smile as Val began to approach them when Arya had managed to distract Ghost.

“King Crow.” Val greeted as she gave Jon a tight hug. “It is good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Jon greeted back with a wide grin. Sansa didn’t exactly know what to do or how to act so instead she bit her bottom lip.“How are things up there? How’s Tormund? Not causing too much trouble I hope.”

“Oh, that bugger had finally found some good use for his pecker. He’s expecting a son by the next moon.” Val replied with an equally wide grin. “And I heard some gossip that a kneeler queen had stolen you.” then she eyed Sansa. “But your _cousin_ assured me it wasn’t true.”

“Why? Have you come to offer me a marriage? It’s all about I’ve been buggered about these days.” Jon replied with a laugh.

“I might take you on that offer if you manage to steal me.” Val said. Sansa felt like she would explode spontaneously if she stayed there any longer so she made her way over to Arya.

“What’s wrong with you?” her sister asked. “There’s an unladylike frown on your face.” she jested and Sansa smiled a little. Ghost was playing with one of Nymeria’s pups not far away from them and when the albino beast looked at her, she glared – still annoyed by its betrayal. The direwolf approached her slowly, looking all apologetic. It broke her anger and she petted the animal all the while eyeing her cousin and the wildling woman.

* * *

 

“So, why have you come Val? Is there a problem in the Gift?” Jon asked.

Val’s face turned serious. “Aye. The Umbers have raided one of our villages.” She said. “Some women and children were slaughtered.” she added with a sorrowful tone. “Knowing that you rule as King here now, I was hoping that you can do something to stop these attacks.”

Jon sighed heavily. “I didn’t want to be King, by all rights the North belongs to my cousin Sansa.”

“The one kissed by fire?” Val asked. It took some time before Jon nodded after he spared Sansa a glance. She was scratching Ghost’s belly. “The Umbers and the Karstarks are not very fond of the freefolk. It would be very difficult to change that but I assure you, I will do whatever I can to protect your new settlements. And you must promise me that your people will restrain from raiding northern villages as well.”

“We are free to do as we please but for your sake Jon Snow, I will try to convince my people. It was our way of life and some clans still hold to the old ways.”

“See to it. And I will talk to Lord Umber and Karstark as well.” Jon replied.

“Perhaps, you can accompany me back to the Gift?” Val asked, smiling seductively.

“Is that your subtle way of trying to steal me?” Jon inquired with a raised brow and grinned.

Val grinned back at him. “Well I’ve tried.” She said holding her hands up. “But I don’t steal someone who’s already taken.” Val said and stared at Sansa before giving Jon a kiss on the cheek. “Ghost, to me!” Val shouted. The direwolf perked its ears and looked at Sansa like it was pleading. The sight amused Jon.

“Go.” She heard Sansa’s reluctant voice. The direwolf bounded over to Val. Jon saw Sansa biting her lip.

“Where’s your kitchen?” Val asked. “I’m getting hungry.”

“I’ll take you.” Arya offered suddenly as she got up beside Sansa. Val followed her with Ghost following them and Nymeria along the way.

Jon approached Sansa and sat beside her. “So, did she offer her hand in marriage?” Sansa asked trying to sound like it was a jest but her voice quivered nonetheless.

“Aye. She tried.” Jon replied and laughed. Sansa was serious though and looked away. “But she said she doesn’t steal someone who already belongs to another.” She saw Sansa tensed and looked at him with inquiring eyes. “Whatever that means.” he added and looked away.

It had often crossed his mind – the confusing idea of who Sansa was in his life and in what way he sees her. She was his half-sister and then cousin. However, sometimes she was more than that. A mystery. How can explain the warmth he felt when she was staring at him? Why does the accidental and sometimes intentional brush of her skin sent shivers to his spine? Maybe if Lady Catelyn was alive and can read his mind, he won’t see the daylight for sure. Whatever musing he was on, it was interrupted when Sansa stood up.

“Will the lady Val be staying long with us?” Sansa asked him.

“I think not.” Jon answered. “The freefolk and the Umber and Karstarks are at each others’ throats again. I may need to ride north to deal with it.”

Sansa looked at him with a frown and worried eyes. “NO.” she said rather loudly. “I mean, you can just send a raven and request that Lord Umber and Karstark come here instead.” Jon considered her words. “Aye. We can also do that. So, until they arrive maybe Val can stay here so that you and I can talk with all of them.”

“Good.” Sansa nodded at him and made her way back inside the castle. At times Jon wonders as to who is really ruling the North. He was King in name but sometimes, Sansa’s words are law.

 _“She would make a fine queen.”_ the thought suddenly crossed his mind and he grimaced.

* * *

 

Later that evening, their supper had turned into a small welcoming feast for Val. She strode into the great hall looking like a highborn lady with no effort. Sansa had lent her some of her gowns and she always preferred whites, matching Ghost’s fur. And much to Sansa’s aggravation, the direwolf had escorted their guest. _“You should have been with me.”_ she found herself thinking when she entered the great hall, following the other two.

She was dressed in a black form fitting gown with blue linings and with the sigil of her house embroidered at the chest and an ermine cloak. A sapphire hung around her neck, a gift from her loyal knight, Lady Brienne. She was also perplexed why she had to dress so… much.

She took her seat at the high table as she always does, next to the King. Arya was on the other side and Val was next to her.

It took a while when Jon finally entered the hall, also wearing black - coincidentally matching Sansa’s dress. And a cloak that she made especially for him, clasped around his neck. He took his seat between Arya and Sansa.

“You still look like a crow, Jon Snow.” Val remarked, which earned her a snicker from Arya and a small smile from Jon.

“They both do look like crows.” Arya added, pointing at her sister who flushed and at Jon. “I was not informed about the matching outfits, I could’ve worn my blacks as well.” she jested.

They didn’t have many guests since Val’s visit was unannounced and she came alone so the feast was limited to the household. There were stories that were shared over the course, mostly from Val and an interjection from Jon once in a while when her stories overlaps his.

Sansa enjoyed the food especially the roasted boar which Jon had caught earlier. At one point they have reached for the same slice and it got a little awkward until Val snatched the said slice away. Sansa was enjoying the food, oh yes. But she wasn’t exactly enjoying the view.

Jon was so at ease with the wildling princess. And Val can easily make him laugh. There was no tension at how they were with each other. An easiness that she wished she had with Jon. She caught Arya observing her so she went back eating her lemon cakes.

After dinner, there was a little revelry. Ser Davos offered Sansa a dance which she accepted. Val tried to drag the King away but he protested so she took Arya instead.

After dancing, Arya went back to sit beside Jon while Val remained dancing with some of the guards, even with the cook. Sansa did the same and they both looked happy.

“So do you like her?” Arya asked, indicating the blond wildling lady who was twirling around with the cook.

“Val?” Jon asked. “She’s pretty and spirited… and just my friend.” he added when Arya raised her brows.

“Friend… good.” Arya said and nodded. “That’s good.”

Jon stared at her with a confused face.

“I don’t want Sansa getting hurt.” Arya mumbled.

“Why would...” Jon started but Arya held her hand up and brought her chair closer to him then leaned in. “Can’t you see? Since Val arrived this morning, Sansa’s been acting a bit strange and that direwolf of yours wasn’t exactly helping Jon.”

“What are you talking about?” Jon asked, masking his innocence.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Arya grunted. “You know nothing, Jon Snow. She’s obviously jealous of that wildling friend of yours! I mean who wouldn’t? That lady is adorable.” Arya whispered.

“Wait, Sansa’s jealous? Are you sure?” Jon asked again in disbelief.

Arya grunted again. “Are you stupid? Even I, who has the least romantic bone on my body can tell. Or do you want me to send for the Lady Lyanna Mormont to talk some sense into you two?”

Jon sighed. “Arya… it isn’t right...” he trailed off.

“Oh, propriety be damned. Our grandparents were cousins if you should know. And what about those lords clamoring for you to marry your Aunt in the south?”

“I wasn’t sure that she sees me as anything else than a brother or cousin.” Jon confided.

“Again, are you blind?” Arya asked. “And don’t worry I’m giving you my blessing, better you than some stranger. Bran would agree as well.”

Jon stared at Sansa who was dancing with Ser Davos again. The longing in his eyes was clear enough for some to see. “Go ahead and dance with her.” Arya prodded. Jon spared her a glance and a smile before he stood up.

He asked for Sansa’s hand and Ser Davos gave her away. Arya smirked while Val made her way back to her side.

“Did it work?” the wilding asked and they stared at the King and his Lady dancing. Jon leaned in closer to whisper something in Sansa’s ear that made her cheeks blush. Ghost was still a traitor though as he remained by Val’s side.

“I think it worked.” Arya told Val and beamed at her.

“Tell Lady Mormont she owes me.” Val said and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I like Jon and Val together too :)  
> Comments will be very much appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
